Made of straw
by Magicgirl29
Summary: DG discovers a shocking secret about Glitch...


DG wondered into Ambrose's lab, Glitch didn't really visit the room much since his surgery but DG thought she might find him there. She didn't. So she took this opportunity to snoop around a little, after letting herself nose through some old high school books she found something in the bottom of a box. It was a miniature version of the T.D.E.S.P.H.T.L. She smiled at it and the curiosity of what may have been saved to it drove her to placing it on the table ready to turn it on.

She tried to remember how Ambrose turned it on when she was a child, the memory quickly rose to her mind. She turned the small wheel 80 degrees to the right then pressed three buttons then pulled a small lever, then the memory played DG pulled up a chair and watched. She saw something- or someone- slowly form in the picture. The image became clear it was Dorothy! Her great grandmother, she watched intrigued to see what she was really like. A voice was heard from somewhere out of her sight.

####

"_Scarecrow this is not going to work!"Dorothy called out; there was a little movement behind the small device before a man moved into the picture. He looked and sounded like Ambrose!_

"_Please Dorothy I've asked you to not call me that... I'm made of straw no more" He sighed, Dorothy smiled a little._

"_Sorry Fiyero" The man nodded and then another man entered._

"_Morning Dorothy, Fiyero" He smiled._

"_Morning Boq" They replied in unison. Boq looked ahead slightly confused._

"_What's that?" He asked. Dorothy sighed,_

"_He's trying to get his machine working again"_

"_Oh that thing he was working on last night?" Boq asked, Dorothy nodded."Yeah by the way... You kept me up last night with all your hammering!" He whined._

"_Sorry" _

"_No worries I better get packed I'm leaving for the other side tomorrow" He smiled, Fiyero and Dorothy both waved at him as he entered a small palace which had been created just for Dorothy. _

"_So what now Fiyero?" She asked, the man sighed. "What's wrong?"_

"_I need to tell you something... My name isn't Fiyero" Dorothy seemed caught off guard at that._

"_Pardon?"_

"_You know when I went to visit my "parents?" He said putting the air quotes around "parents" Dorothy nodded. "Well I discovered that I was adopted and that Fiyero is not my real name"_

"_Then what is your real name?"_

"_It sounds kind of old fashioned but they said it was... Ambrose" _

"_Ambrose?" She tasted the _word_. "Another name?" She joked._

"_Let's hope I do not end up with a 4__th__ name" He smiled. _

"_Let's hope" She smiled, _suddenly the image disappeared and when DG turned around a rather shocked Ambrose stood above her, DG stood up quickly. Her red dress brushing against the floor.

"What are you doing?" He asked firmly,

"You knew my grandmother" She said making Ambrose sigh and fall into another chair behind him. "You were the scarecrow" Ambrose closed his eyes and nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't need to know" Ambrose said trying to reach out to her. But DG moved away from his grasp.

"But how?" She asked, Ambrose was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"From all the stories you told me about, scarecrow was... well... a scarecrow and you're a man; so how is that even possible?" DG asked. The advisor sighed yet again and began to explain...

#######_FLASHBACK#######_

"_Dorothy you don't have to do this you know" Scarecrow smiled, Dorothy sighed but smiled brightly all the same. _

"_Oh please you've done so much for me now let me return the favour" She said rubbing her hands together, slowly a beautiful bright light formed from her hands. Scarecrow closed his eyes and quickly the white ball of light came flying into him. A white puff of smoke blinded them both momentarily. _

"_Scarecrow?" Dorothy asked after coughing violently as the smoke entered her lungs. _

"_Not quite" Came a familiar voice. They both smiled as scarecrow was now a human, a handsome slightly medium sized man. They hugged and laughed together peacefully. _

_###########_PRESENT DAY############

"Oh my gosh!" DG exclaimed happily "My great grandmother did this for you, how sweet" She smiled warmly then frowned again. "But wait my great grandmother has been dead for countless annuals yet you haven't aged a bit" The statement sounded more like a question. Ambrose sighed.

"When she turned me back into a human she also granted me eternal life" DG was shocked but also pleased. "That's why I survived after my brain surgery"

"Oh!" She started "I am so sorry I shouldn't have been snooping around your room"

"It is quite alright"

"I should go I bet Az is looking for me" She smiled then exited. Ambrose smiled then moved to the T.D.E.S.P.H.T.L. He turned the small machine back on and sat down on a chair so he could watch the rest of the image.

########

"_Well at least you know the truth" She smiled. _

"_Yes I do suppose there is always that" He smiled weakly in return. "I just wish I hadn't been lied to all this time" He frowned. _

"_Hey now at least you know the truth now" She smiled again. _

"_I suppose" He shrugged his shoulders. "At least I have you" He smiled and looked up. _

"_Indeed you have" She softly placed her lips to his and they both closed their eyes. _

_#######_

Ambrose placed a finger to his lips and whispered. "It's been a long time and it has been so hard to say goodbye to you" He watched happily as the image slowly faded to black, leaving the advisor alone in the darkness.

_FIN_

_**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review!**_


End file.
